


Weakness of the Heart

by KitKatWitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Meihem - Freeform, Mention of torture, Talon - Freeform, actual torture if i write a follow up chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatWitch/pseuds/KitKatWitch
Summary: Anon on tumblr: OTP Prompt (Meihem): Talon kidnaps Mei in hopes of finding out about Junkrat's treasure. She is saved and brought back to the Watchpoint. Take it from there. Be as angsty or fluffy as you want.Jamie has a soft spot for Mei. And unfortunately, everyone knows it, including Talon.





	Weakness of the Heart

Everyone around the Watchpoint knew that Junkrat had a soft spot for a certain climatologist. Ever since the junkers had come on board, tensions had been a little high, and the only person who could keep things civil was Mei. Even Roadhog listened when she told them to cut their shit out, but only Jamison had a faraway look in his golden eyes whenever she would look away.

Unfortunately, since everyone at the Watchpoint knew, that also meant people from the less savory organization Talon knew as well. Junkrat and Roadhog had been approached by Talon previously, and though they had been tempted by the offer of many explosions and a lot of money, ultimately Jamie had decided he wanted to go straight as he could. Roadhog just followed Jamie, blaming it on the money but really not having anything else to do anyway.

Talon doesn’t like when it doesn’t get what it wants. And since Junkrat was known to have found a very special treasure in the Australian outback, they intended to take it from him one way or another. Through Widowmaker’s careful observation, they had not yet found a weakness in the maniac. He would blow himself up for fun, so pain torture was out. Nothing seemed to phase him.

Until one day the sniper saw a little mop of brown hair walking away, and Jamison buckling at the knees and practically swooning after her. Amelie’s lips curled into a devilish smile, and she tapped the intercom on the side of her helmet.

_“Target acquired.”_

* * *

 

Roadhog and Junkrat were in one of the large cafeterias at the Watchpoint, arguing over a card game. Well, Junkrat was arguing, and Roadhog was just staring at him. Apparently this was enough of a response for him to continue the conversation.

“I did _not_ pull that ace out of my shorts! Who do you think I am?” Roadhog stared at him, then snorted. Jamie looked offended.

“I tol’ ya I’m goin _straight!_ Oh hey doc,” he said in a quick jovial tone, giving a golden toothed grin to the doctor who had just flitted in. Her face was etched with worry, but she forced a smile at the dirty junker.

“Oh, Jamison, hello,” she said quickly, giving a little wave before her eyes drifted to the other side of the room. Raising an eyebrow, Jamie waved a hand in front of her face, but it seemed as if she saw right through him.

“Need a doc, doc?” he joked, smiling again. This time Angela did not smile back.

“No, no, I’m just worried. It’s been days…” trailing off, she bit at her thumb, glancing around. Jamie had to snap his fingers to bring her back to him.

“Days since wot?” he asked, getting impatient. Angela blinked, then looked….almost as if she was pitying him.

“Jamison….Mei isn’t here.”

Suddenly the air was so thick you could hear a pin drop, and Roadhog had the foresight to pick Angela up gently and move her away before the inevitable happened. Jamison didn’t move at first, staring at the spot the doctor had vacated, but then his eye began to twitch. Suddenly he erupted, his voice filled with a rare rage.

_“WOT? Where is Mei?!”_

Before Angela could reply, Junkrat was off, tearing down the hall and bursting into Mei’s cute little room. Normally when he snuck in here (which he was _not_ admitting to), he was very careful, but now he tore things apart, looking for any sign of where his snowflake might have gone. After a time he was left collapsed on her bed, tearing at his hair and trying to quell the panic rising in his chest.

A small blip of noise brought his attention to her little omnic companion, and he ran over with a start. Normally he couldn’t stand any bucket of bolts, but Mei made this one, so it meant it was okay. He tapped it a little less than gently, and instead of blue eyes opening, a purple message scrolled across the screen.

“ _She is ours.”_

If Junkrat hadn’t known how much that little bot meant to Mei, he would have trashed it right then and there. But instead he held in his rage until he exited the room, stomping all the way back to his quarters before destroying the closest thing his hands could reach. Which happened to be some discarded metal rods, thankfully.

Mako was having tea back in the room, but he put his cup down as soon as Junkrat had come in. They shared a look, and Roadhog knew teatime was over.

“Let’s _go_.”

* * *

 

It wasn’t hard to find Talon’s base. Since they had been recruited before, it was almost too easy to find their way back in. They didn’t have to say a word, and before long they were in a long, dark room with a table at the end. Narrowing his eyes, he glanced over the table and in the corners, but his snowflake was nowhere to be found.

“Ah, Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge, you have returned,” a voice said, deep and menacing and clearly enjoying this. A ginger haired woman stepped into the light, smirking down at the two junkers with a knowing glance.

“Where is _Mei,”_ Jamison demanded, ignoring anything else. Moira frowned, irritated that she had been interrupted. One hand on her waist, the other touched her chest and she looked affronted.

“What, no hello? How have you been?” she purred, grinning again. From the table behind her chuckled a few voices, and Jamison recognized most, but not all. The French blueberry sniper, who looked as if she’d rather be anywhere else. Reaper, the one who approached him with Moira in the beginning. And the hacker girl, who wiggled her fingers and shot a saucy wink in his direction.

He snapped his eyes back to Moira, taking a step forward before Mako’s thick hand stopped him. “Give ‘er back,” he demanded again, and this time the scientist did not smile.

“Who? Oh, you mean the ice girl,” Moira responded, glancing at her nails and moving around to stand behind Sombra, who brought up a large blue screen. “Fascinating, really, that she survived so long in cryostasis without damaging any of her nerve functions. Though I’m sure that was because of the others who were….not quite as fortunate.” Her lips curled again, and Jamison found himself dying to blow her face up. He knew how much Mei hated thinking about her lost crew, so he hoped for her sake that she wasn’t in hearing distance.

“Where _is she?!”_ he screamed, pulling out one of his concussion mines and getting ready to blow up any and everyone who got in his way. Mako squeezed his shoulder, but he was too far gone. Even the big guy hadn’t seen Jamison lose himself quite the way he did when something he cared about was on the line.

Moira tutted, shaking her head with a hand pressed to her forehead. “Oh please, you can have her,” she groaned, and Jamison startled. _It can’t be that easy…?_ With a snap from Moira, a thick block of ice crashed in front of him, causing him to stumble backwards and fall. Wincing, he rubbed his back, then gasped and jumped back up.

The block of ice held Mei, eyes closed and standing as if she was a robot that had been shut down. He brushed at the ice, dying to claw his way through to her, but the evil woman was not done talking.

“That little witch resisted the best torture we had, trying to get the location of your precious treasure out of her.” Junkrat’s mouth went dry, and he looked at Mei sadly. He knew she would never forgive him for putting her in this situation, and she had every right to hate him.

“That’s because she don’t _know_ anything, ya fuckin _fuckwit!_ ” he screeched, balling his hands into fists. Mei and he were friends, sort of, but she didn’t know anything about him. Not his past, not his treasure, not his feelings for her. Moira blinked her mismatched eyes, and then shrugged.

“Well that explains it,” she drawled, causing Reaper to sigh and put a claw to his forehead. The hacker girl just smiled, like she knew the punchline to a joke that hadn’t yet been told. Jamie was just about to figure out how to get the Meisicle back to headquarters when there was a loud _crack_.

The ice was splitting, and he took a step back, hoping this meant she was okay. But Moira’s laughter echoed around the halls, and his heart sank like a pit in his stomach.

“Oh yes, none of our torture worked for getting any information out,” she continued, perching herself on the edge of the table. “But it worked _incredibly_ for removing her sense of morality.”

Suddenly Mei’s eyes snapped open, bright white, and the ice around her shattered and splintered, flying in multiple directions and causing lacerations across Jamison and Mako’s skins. The two of them staggered back, and Jamie looked sadly at Mei.

“ _No_ …” his voice broke, and he tried taking a step forward, towards his snowflake, but Mei reacted first. Her blaster was up and an icicle shot towards his head, shearing off hair from the side. It had been a warning shot.

Moira was laughing now, clapping her hands in excitement. “Oh yes, Jamison. We might not have gotten you, but now we got something even _better_ ….Someone with much more precision and skill. Eliminate them,” she commanded, and Mei shot towards them, riding her blaster’s path like an ice skater.

Jamie almost stood his ground, but Mako had grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder and broke into a run, dashing and hiding behind a pillar. Jamison was still staring at the spot where Mei had been frozen, even though she was currently looking around for him. He couldn’t imagine just what Mei had been put through to turn from her beautiful, environment loving self to….this. This continued until Roadhog struck him across the face.

 _“O-“_ he began, but the meaty hand clamped over his mouth to keep him quiet. Roadhog stared down at him, and Junkrat nodded. _Got to stop her,_ he agreed silently, and Mako released his hold. The two mentally created a plan, the same plan luckily, and split up, Junkrat running out into the middle of the room.

“Oi, Snowflake!” he called, causing Mei’s head to snap in his direction. He gave her a weak grin and a wiggle of his fingers, then yelped and began running from her shards of ice. She tore after him, and he made the mistake of glancing back at her.

She erected an ice wall in front of him, and he ran straight into it with a sickening thud. Falling to the ground, he stared up dazed at the ice queen, and for a moment he could only think of how even when she was trying to kill him, she was bloody beautiful.

Thankfully, Roadhog never missed a cue, and his hook grabbed Mei around the stomach before she had a chance to fracture his skull. Jamie grabbed her ankle and rode the hook back, planting a mine down and blasting the three of them away from the room.

“Better luck next time, ya floozy!” he called, sending a face and a rude gesture towards the furious ginger before they landed next to their bike. In an instant they were off, Roadhog driving, Junkrat in the side car and Mei wrapped up in a chain in his lap. If he wasn’t so relieved, he would have made a bondage joke. Instead, all he could do was rest his forehead on her shoulder.

“’m so glad,” he murmured. “I know ya can’t hear me in there, snowflake, but I’m so glad yer all right.” He felt her struggling under the chains, but her movement slowed at his voice. He risked a glance up, and while her face was still emotionless, something in her eyes seemed to flicker. “Snowflake?” he asked again, and she frowned. Finally, he ventured, voice soft. “….Mei?”

His voice saying her name broke her façade, and there was an almost audible crack in the air as she melted into his arms, falling unconscious with her head on his chest. Jamie laughed, a quiet broken sound, and smiled up at Roadhog.

“She’s okay. She’s gonna be okay.” And if there was a tear Jamie’s eye, Mako would never say so.

* * *

 

It had been a week with Mei in the intensive care wing of the Watchpoint, and Jamison had been standing outside the door around the clock. A few people had tried to get him to move; Hana and Lucio invited him for gaming, and Roadhog had stared him down. Ana even tried to sleep dart him once, but he dodged it with a nimbleness that was surprising. Eventually they realized there was nothing that could be done, and they left him to his vigil.

Mercy came out finally, and Jamison was up and by her in an instant. “Well? Well? Well?” he begged, and she gave him a long look before sighing.

“She isn’t awake yet, but she’s stable, so if you wanted to go in-“ She never got to finish her sentence before he was past her, sitting in a chair right by Mei’s side. The doctor shook her head after him, but there was a tired smile on her face.

Junkrat looked over every inch of Mei, breathing a sigh of relief that she didn’t look physically damaged, at least as much as he could see. He had no idea what kind of mental state she was going to be in after this, but he wanted to be the first one she saw when she woke up. Not that he knew if that was a good idea or not; he couldn’t exactly say that she liked him enough for that.

Just when he was second guessing himself and considering going and grabbing a more friendly face, she sat bolt upright on the bed, eyes flown wide with panic and looking around wildly. Jamie was up in an instant, holding his hands out and trying to get eye contact.

 “Easy, easy darl’, you’re all righ’ now,” he said in a softer voice than he ever usually managed. Mei’s breathing was ragged, but when she met his golden eyes, wide and honest, she visibly relaxed. Glancing around again to make sure she was really back, really home, and really _alone_ , she leapt from the bed and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

“ _Tiān a_ , Jamie,” she sobbed into his chest, and hearing his real name in her soft voice nearly melted his heart right there. Hesitantly he put a hand around her, the other on her head and stroking her hair softly.

“’s all right now, love,” he murmured, and she cried harder. Cursing, he shook his head, and tried to distance himself from her. “Hold on now, lemme get someone who’s better at this than me,” but she gripped him harder, looking up at him with her big brown eyes pleadingly.

“No, please,” she begged. “Please don’t go.” Any will that Jamie might have claimed he had was gone the moment she looked at him like that, and he scooped her up easily before taking the back door of the hospital room. He was sure everyone was going to be crowding her out the front, and she needed time to herself. And he was only being a little selfish; if this was the only time she wanted to be with him alone, he was going to savor it.

Mei’s crying subsided into small sniffles as they maneuvered through the hallway, and it wasn’t long until they made it back to her room. He placed her on the bed gently, standing awkwardly in the middle of the messy room and scratching the back of his neck.

“Sorry bout the mess,” he mumbled, looking anywhere but at her. “Kinda lost m’self when I found out you were….y’know.” He blushed, kicking at a bottle on the ground that looked like it had held some sort of tea. The silence stretched and he felt increasingly bad about admitting feelings when she was so vulnerable, but he finally managed to drag his eyes back to her.

And what he saw knocked the air out of his chest. She was sitting on the bed, face flushed from crying, staring at him with her big brown eyes and her mouth slightly open in an _oh_. As if she was putting all these pieces together that he didn’t even know he had been leaving her. He went ramrod straight and swallowed, inching towards the door.

“Roight, well, you probably want to be alone or call one of yer friends or somethin so…” before he could make it to the door, Mei grabbed his real hand, pulling him onto the bed and making him sit next to her before pressing a gentle little kiss to his lips.

Now, Jamison knew fireworks. He had been working with explosions most of his life. But the moment her lips met his, fireworks like he couldn’t _believe_ went off in his head, and he was left blinking and dazed with the stupidest grin on his face when she pulled away. It was her giggle that brought him back to himself, and the smile slipped.

“Wait, no, I don’ want you to think I’m manipulatin you or takin advantage or nothin,” he said quickly, putting up his hands and scooting back. Rolling her eyes, she took his hands and pulled him back towards her, smiling shyly at him.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jamie,” she said gently, and he melted all over again. “I’m quite aware of myself, now anyway. I…” she swallowed, looking away and frowning. “I do remember what I was like for that small period of time. And I hated what I was doing, but I couldn’t stop and didn’t care to. When I saw you after I broke the ice, I almost felt something. And now, when I woke up and saw you…” The blush increased, and she scratched at her cheek. “All my feelings for you came rushing back.”

He blinked, staring at her as she refused to make eye contact. His mouth opened, then shut, then opened again, and he shook his head. “Wait, wot?” he asked blankly, raising an eyebrow. He must be hearing things. Mei looked up at him through her eyelashes, and then sighed.

“I _care_ about you, Jamison Fawkes,” she said with playful frustration. “I always have, but always denied it. But after what I went through, waking up to you made me realize I didn’t want to deny it anymore.” She looked like she was trying to figure out something else to say, in case he wasn’t getting it, but by this point it was beginning to stick. He grinned, moving close to her face and touching her cheek with his hand.

“Aw, you care about me, snowflake?” he cooed, and she snorted and pushed him away.

“Don’t press your luck, junker,” she teased, smiling back at him. Jamie felt like he was on top of the world, and he leaned back in for a kiss. Before their lips touched, he hesitated, glancing up at her eyes and down at her lips as if asking permission. She giggled again, and nodded, before she let him kiss her for the first time.

And Jaime hoped that was going to continue for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a drabble but uh......yeaaaa. 
> 
> Considering writing a second chapter that gets super angsty, lmk if you'd be interested? 
> 
> Send me more prompts @Batterwitch on tumblr!!


End file.
